


Cat!Bruce Superbat Fanart

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Fanart [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Bruce, Fanart, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by imaginesuperbat’s post on tumblr. They posted a short fanfic awhile back about Bruce being a cat during the morning and Clark being a dog during the night. This piece was inspired by the Morning part were Bruce has just turned into a cat and Clark is holding him to his chest, reassuring him that everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat!Bruce Superbat Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaginesuperbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesuperbat/gifts).



> I loved the story so much, but the tab I had it in closed and it took awhile to find. I don’t have much free-time right now. If anyone knows what story I’m talking about, please comment and I’ll but it in here too.

Hope you like this. I really enjoyed drawing Cat!Bruce snuggled up on Clark's chest after he shifts. :)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
